Happys Girl
by Hills88
Summary: Ava has returned to SAMCRO, one SON in particular makes her return so much easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle but all comments are totally welcome **

**This is a sons of anarchy based fanfic and just to clarify i do not own any sons of anarchy characters that amazing right is down to Kurt Sutter and his amazing team of writers and producer etc.. i do however own my own original characters. So enjoy**

Ava Delanney hadn't been back to Charming since 1999. 14 years ago.

Ava was born into the life, she didn't really have a choice no matter how far she travelled she was always going to be SAMCRO, second generation first 9, even though she was female.

At 11 years old her Dad Otto Delaney was incarcerated for manslaughter all in the name of his club. Her mother Luanne, a beautiful proud lady and so strong was torn apart by being separated from her old man, what scared her most was that she saw so much of Otto in Ava. Afraid that she would take the wrong path Luanne decided it best that Ava went to live with her grandparents in Birmingham Alabama.

An 11 year old Ava sat with her two best friends, a few years older yes, but they where her protectors. Jackson Teller and Opie Winston.

Jackson's father had died a few years back, and his mother Gemma (Ava's godmother) had remarried. Clay Morrow was the president of SAMCRO and Jax and Opie had just been sponsored to prospect for the club.

''_I don't want to go Jax.'' _Ava said with tears rising in her eyes. ''_Ive lived here my whole life, this is where i belong.''_

Jax teller felt a swell in his chest. He's known this girl her whole life and would do anything to protect her and help her. But he had no say in the matter.

''_It'll be ok darling, just for a little while till your Mom gets her head right, and hey me and Ope, we'll come visit you any chance we can.'' _He gave herthe most heart warming smile he possibly could, but inside Jax Teller new that he was going to miss Ava. Hell she was a pain in the ass, but she was fun, loyal, sincere and just a great person to be around.

''_Yeah Kid this aint the last you seen of us.'' _Opie Winston was a man of few words but the words he said, were words meant.

Ava couldn't help but replay that moment in her head on the drive back to Charming. She was now 25 years old and apart from the odd phone call here and there she hadn't seen anyone from SAMCRO apart from her mother in 14 years. Her mother Luanne now dead due to repercussions of the clubs actions, and Otto so distraught that he was in total isolation and about to be tried and put on death row. Even though she was born into SAMCRO after being away for so long she couldn't help but feel nervous as she drove through the familiar streets.

Ava didn't really know how to feel about returning, the club had taken so much from her but they were her family and she was raised to respect and be loyal to SAMCRO.

It did look different, a lot of the old shops that once used to make up the thriving main street had closed down, but her stomach was in knots as she turned the corner to TM, Teller-Morrow Garage.

The gates opened as she drove up, she parked up, a quick glance around and she knew her presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

Chapel had just finished and all the guys were standing outside. Jax, Opie, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Happy, Bobby and a few others were carrying on out on the lot, drinking beer and smoking.

Even though Ava was nervous and her nerves had got the better of her, she knew that Gemma would be in the office so she confidently threw her car door open and swung her legs out and stood up proud. Her whole 5''6inches. Long legs, curves in all the right places, short blonde hair shaved on one side and the deepest darkest brown eyes. She immediately caught the attention of the group of bikers.

''_Who in godsname is that brother?'', _Chibs said aloud, without directing the question at anyone in particular.

The rest of the men just shook their heads.

A gruff husky low voice suddenly snapped them out of their trance.

''_Thats Ava Delaney'', _Happy the clubs hitman, killa and spoke up.

''_Fuck off, no way is that Ava shes just a kid'', _Tig expressed.

Jax and Opie both looked at each other in sheer denial; it had been 14 years since they last saw the girl. But they knew it was her.

With shakey legs, Ava slowly walked towards the familiar office door. She took a moment to compose herself, quickly running her hand through her hair, one deep breath and she knocked the door and walked in.

''_Sorry sweetheart but the garage is closed, anything you need is gonna have to wai..._

''_No fucking way, AVA? Ava Delaney is that you?'' _Gemma Teller could not believe her eyes. She stood but still slightly uncertain that the young women standing before her was in fact her goddaughter.

''_Yeah it's me, sorry I didn't call, I guess I wanted to surprise yo.''_

Gemma wasted no time in engulfing the young women in a hug, and bombarding her with questions

''_Why are you here? Is something wrong, Does Jax and Ope know your here, oh my god AVA look at you, your all grown up, holy shit, Clays gonna have a heart attack when he sees you, come on, you gotta see the guys.'' _

All of Gemmas questions left unanswered she was dragged back out of the office and into the lot.

Jax and Ope where already half way across the lot when Ava stepped out from the office.

''_Holy shit, Ava Delaney look at you.'' _Jax pulled the young women into his arms and held her. _'' I don't even know what to say, how long has it been?''_

''_14 years shit head'' _She said as she pulled out of his embrace. She looked over and up at Opie Winston. ''_how you doing Ope?'' _She walked into his arms and he whispered an apology into her ear, with a kiss on the cheek he held her at arms length. ''_Good to have you home''._

It was strange hearing home, but it felt right. Ava was home

The rest of the group had made their way over to the reunion.

Ava spent the next few minutes reuniting with the group of men, men that had been there when she was born, men that had all taken their turn in dropping her off at school. She was surrounded by a group of brothers, fathers, uncles and friends. Her family.

There was one man however that she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SO SAME AS BEFORE. I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH SONS OF ANARCHY. ETC ETC.**

**tHANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND LIKES SO FAR! :-) **

After being hugged and kissed by the group of bikers and groped by Tig Ava was lead towards the SAMCRO clubhouse. They where bombarding her with questions as to why she was here, what she had being doing for the past 14 years and how grown up she was.

_''Boys giver her chance to breath, take it easy'' _Gemma warned.

Once in the clubhouse Ava took a moment to look around. The smell of liqour, smoke, leather and cologne was so familiar. It hadnt really changed in the past 14 years. She walked over to the wall, tracing her hand along the pool table, she had fond memories of playing against her father, Jackson and Opie on that very table. The wall had mugshots of all current and past SAMCRO members. Seeing Jackson and Opies faces up there made her feel slightly sad. They looked so young in the photos but they where now most deffinstely men of mayhem. Ava also reaslised that if she had been born a boy her picture would have been on that wall. Her eyes wonderd over familiar faces some of which stood a few feet behind her. One she recognised from being in the room with her but she didnt know him. Ava turned her head slightly and found the man she was looking for. According to his mugshot his name was Happy Lowman. He was leaning against the bar drinking his beer when he looked up and caught Avas gaze. Ava felt the heat rush to her cheeks, her heart flutterd and she felt something deep down in her stomach. Realising shed been caught staring she quickly turned away and found the picture she had been looking for. Otto Delanney, her father. He looked so young in his shot, Ava couldnt help but chuckle at the black eye he was sporting. Ava noticed a picture that brought tears to her eyes. It was a 10 year old Ava sat on her fathers bike, Luanne next to her and Otto stood behind them with his arms protectively drapped over his girls. All three of them smiling.

_''Good times'' _Ava whispered.

_''I know baby, come on sit down and we can talk''. _Gemma pulled her in close and steered her towards the couch. The SONS all followed suit.

_'' Ok so I guess you all wonna know why Iam here?''_

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_'' I really wonna see my Dad, Hes on death row. I want to see him before he dies, he never allowed me to visit him, not even when Luanne died. I was hoping you guys might be able to help persuade him. I hadnt seen my mother in 2 years before she died and that thought haunts me. I never got to tell her I loved her to her face. Ive not seen Otto in 14 years. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if i didnt at least try to reach out to him''._

_''Im sure we can help you out there sweetheart.'' _Bobby looked at his brothers for support. There was a general murmour of _sures, and no problems _throughtout the group.

_''Charming is my home and SAMCRO is my family. I know ive been away for a while but that was not my choice, that was a club members old lady's choice. The past 14 years, something has been missing. As soon as I was back in Charming, i knew that I belong here. I want to come back here. And you two!'' _Ava pointed a finger at Jax and Opie, who looked shocked at her sudden burst of anger towards them.

''_You two lied to me, dont you remember the promises you made me out there on that very picnic bench?'' _She didnt even give them the chance to reply. _''This aint the last youve seen of us darling, well visit you _everychance we can.._For the first year i remaind hopeful that you guys would visit me, write me. Fuck guys not even a phone call. You forgot about me!''._

Jackson and Opie new fine well the promises theyd made to a scared 11 year old Ava. They both had guilt stricken faces. Gemmas had instinctivly went to Avas shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

''_I know we let you donw Ava, that was never our intention. We were young and we didnt know wed made promises we couldnt keep, im so sorry. I can assure you now though. I, we, wont let you down''. _Opie was now kneeling infront of Ava with his hands on her knees, Jackson had moved to her side his arm wrapped around the girl. Both men looking for forgivness from the young women who at one time made the three of them inseperable. She leaned in towards Opie, hugging him. _''I just missed you guys so_ much.'' Ava mumbled into his ear, his beard tickling her neck at the same kissed her on the cheek and Ava then found herself in Jax's arms. ''_Im sorry darlin, but hey your home now. Got plenty of time to make it up to ya.''_

The afternoon flew in swapping stories and catching up with the Sons of Anarchy. She was shown pictures of Jacksons Kids Abel and Thomas. Opie showed pictures of his two kids, they reminised about their childhood. Opie spoke briefly about the death of his wife, and his father Piney. Ava could see the sadness in Opies eyes, this is a sadness that would never leave him but he seemed to be ok Ava thought to herself. He had his brothers, his kids and his mother.

Alex 'Tig' Trager was a man that Ava could remember from when she was younger even if he did used to scare her to death. He had a slight air of crazyness about him, he had wild black curly hair and icey blue eyes, he asked her the most innapropriate questions but she liked him all the same.

Bobby and Chibs chatted away, generally interested in what she would do now back in Charming, if she was going to work, where would she stay, what about her life back in Alabama. Ava had no answers for these questions yet.

Happy sat at the bar watching and listening. Something about Ava Delanney had captivated him. This was a new feeling for Happy. He usually kept himself to himself. He enjoyed the time he spent with his brothers and women, Happy loved women but he didnt do the relationship thing. He liked the freedom that came with being part of an MC. Having a relationship restricted his movement so basically just stuck to the sweetbutts. They done the job.

But the arrival of Ava had him noticing the way she would run her hand through her hair, the way her cheeks would redden as Tig asked her innapropriate questions over and over again, but what really had him on the edge of his bar stool was the way she would bite her lip. He wanted to be the one to make her blush, he wanted to run his hands through her hair, he wanted to be the one to bite her lip. Finding himself getting turned on Happy was more than grateful for the arrival of SAMCROS president and Avas Godfather; Clay Morrow.

_''Jesus fucking christ, Ava Delanney get your ass over here''. _Clay swooped his goddaughter into his arms welcoming her home. He assured her they would have a chance to talk after church. Club business was the agenda and had to get business out the way before the evenings celebration of Avas return to Charming and SAMCRO could be enjoyed properly.


End file.
